Forbidden love chapter one
by XxXGloomyBearXxX
Summary: Royal banquet? Mothers tears? Brother s new wife?
1. Chapter 1

My maid Clara, woke me up at 6:30 today.  
Good morning Milady she said happily.  
Time to get up!  
I got out of bed and went to my closet.  
Usually,maids bring princess clothing,  
but i told Mother i would like to pick  
out my own outfit. I was just about to  
step out of my room when i remebered  
I MUST wear shoes. Sigh, i walk over to my closet and pick out black heels.

Yukio! i heard mother shout from the bottom of the stair case.  
"Coming mother" i yell in a nice way.  
I love my mother and all, but she can be a bit loud.  
I walked down the stairs, Oh yukio your dress she  
said disappointedly. It is a dress isn`t it? i said to her.  
She just nodded and walked down the hall.  
Today we will be hosting a royal banquet.  
So you must get your hair and makeup done,  
also you must wear a PROPER dress. she said to me.  
I wounder why she is throwing one?  
My thoughts were intruppted by a shout.  
Clara! Maria! she shouted.  
Almost instantly clara and maria showed up.  
Please take yukio to Maxim.  
They grabbed my hands.  
Wait! I would like to say hi to Chris.  
They smiled and took me upstairs.  
I knocked on his door.  
Come in he said. Hi i said to him.  
We have a royal banquet to attend,  
i think Mother would like to speak with you i told to him.  
He walked over and hugged me, Okay thanks sis.  
He wasn't suppose to say sis, but when mother wasn`t  
around, that's what he called me.  
Okay i said to my maids let's go.

It's beautiful max! i said to him.  
I actually really liked this dress.  
Thanks milady i'm glad you like it he said with a smile.  
I gave him a hug then i heard mother give a call.  
"Yukio may i see your dress? i went out and she saw me.  
I saw a tear in her eye.  
"Mother, what's wrong? i asked rubbing her shoulder.  
She pulled me in for a hug.  
"My little girl is growing up" i let out a giggle.  
"No, mother she is still here"  
My mother pulled away and wiped her tears.  
"Alright,your brother is done, go get you makeup and hair done.  
I nodded and fallowed her orders.

You look beautiful i heard a fimilar voice say from behind me.  
It was my brother.  
He was just in a regular tux.  
"How long did it take you to get ready" i said to him playfully.  
"About an hour when it took you 6 hours he laughed.  
Not caring if mother was wacthing or not.  
Let's just got to the ball room i said.  
"As you wish milady" he said bowing like butlers do.  
I laugh and make my way to the ballroom.

This banquet must be important i said to my brother.  
um,about that he said but he was interputted by my mother.  
"Yukio,Chris this is mary-ann and jake mcCarthy she said.  
Gesturing towards two adults.  
As usual i curtised and my brother bowed.  
"Hello" we said in unison.  
Chris, this is Anita, there daughter and your new wife.

I just stood there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I just stood there looking at the girl.  
She was also a princess. Apparently her family was very rich.

Alright now i must go greet the other guests. Farewell mother said as she left the room.  
"Hello" she said my name is Anita, i looked at my brother.  
He was staring at her, not a weird stare but a longing stare.  
I'm yukio i said to her with a bow.  
I love your name anita said with a smile.  
I felt myself blush, Thank you i like yours too i said to her.  
I looked back at my brother, he was still staring at her.  
Well,This is my brother Chris, i shall leave you two to bond,  
it was great meeting you, i'm sure we will be great friends.  
This girl isn't that bad.

I went up to my mother.  
Mother, will i be marrying too? i asked nervously.  
Yukio my mother said, We will talk about this after the banquet i nodded.  
I wonder what's going on. I looked back at my brother , he and anita were laughing.  
He really likes her.

***After The Banquet***

Everyone was gone and the maids were cleaning up.  
'Yukio please come with me for a momment" i heard my mother call from another room.  
I went in and found her,Chris and my father sitting on a couch.  
"As you know,you brother has agreed to marry" My father said. I nodded.  
Maybe you should tell her instead. my father said.  
I looked at my brother.  
I only agreed to marry, if you could have your freedom he said.  
My eyes widened "You did what?" i said to him.  
"If you change the way you look and dress, you may go live by yourself,  
no longer a princess" my mother said.  
"I- I- I-" i couldn't find the words to say. I finally found them.  
"Are you sure about this" I ask my brother.  
"yes' he said, I can not be happy if i know you are not.

I felt a tear drip down my face not a sad tear but a happy tear.  
"Thank you" i said hugging my brother,mother then father.  
"You leave on saturday,which is in five days. During those  
days you will be changed, are you sure about this said my father.  
I nodded. "Alright, now go to bed" my mother said.  
I walked out but i paused, "Wait" i said turning back to them.  
"I can still vist ,right?" i asked my mother.  
There were tears in her eyes.  
Anytime you want" I nodded and made my way upstairs.

The next morning, I didn`t get waken up by my maid, I shrugged it off and went to change.  
I didn't bother dressing to fancy, because today is when i get my new wordobe.  
Maxim is suppose to be making me a bunch of new clothes.  
I walked around until i ran into my brother.  
"Hi Chris, what time is it" i asked.  
"It`s around lunch, by the way anita is coming here today. he told me.  
Wow, it's already lunch, i was about to walk away when my brother called me again.  
"Oh Yukio, mother wanted me to give this to you" he handed me a phone.  
"How do you use this?, I don`t know i just got mine too he explained.

"Oh, well wish me luck, i'm going to see my new outfits i said walking down the hall.  
I went to maxims studio and found a bunch of outfits on the floor.  
There had to be about 40. Woah! i said as i walked into the room.  
"Did you make all these?" i asked max. "You bet, and you better like `em  
i was up all night making these he said back to me. I laughed and hugged him.  
"Thanks max, you made my day easier. I can just take these and go kay? I said letting go  
of the hug. "No,Don't worry about it,People will just send this to your new house once you move.  
he said to me. Um,okay i said. I still had to get used to that fact that i'm moving. I heard my phone buss.  
It said i has a message from mother.  
She wants me to go to Kate to do something with my hair.  
I said goodbye to max and went to my hairstylist kate.

Hello kate, i said as i walked into the room.  
Hello dear, come take a seat she said.  
I sat down on a chair in front of a mirror.  
"What do you want not changed about your hair" she asked.  
Um, i like the colour my it's okay to take out my streaks i guess  
, and i don`t want it short, i want it to be long. i told her.  
She started to mix some hair dye.  
"What colour are you going to dye it" i asked her.  
Well i'm thinking about taking out your streaks and cutting it half length she said.  
I nodded with her plan.

"Oh wow" i said when kate was done.  
"You like it?" she said. Yes! thank you kate i said hugging her.  
I'll miss you when you leave she said with a tear in her eye.  
She has been doing my hair since forever.  
I'll miss you too i said hugging her.  
Now i have to go see mother.  
I walked around the palace till i found her.  
Mother i called out.  
When she saw me she smiled.  
Yukio you look beautiful she said hugging me.  
"Thank you mother, i was wondering if you can  
teach me how to use my phone" i asked her.  
Okay she replied.

After about half an hour i finally knew how to use my phone.  
Mother said she will contact me. I heard a door open.  
It was Anita. Good evening Anita i said waving to her.  
Hello Yukio, Have you seen Chris? she asked me.  
"Oh he is in his room, would you like me to take you there? i asked. She nodded.  
We were climbing the stairs when she spoke "so i heard you wer moving out".  
"Um, Yes" i said. If you want someone to show you around' i have a friend named  
Taylor who can help. she said with a smile. Lucky her, she gets to have friends and now i do too.  
Really, she wouldn't mind? i said.  
No' i'll ask for you she said.  
Thank you! i said hugging her.  
Anything for my new sister she smiled.  
I smiled at her. This is Chriss room, just knock i said pointing to the room at the end  
of the hallway. "Thank you." she said walking up to the door, I'll ask Taylor later and give your brother  
a call about what she says Alright? i nodded.  
Wow anita isn't bad afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Saturday. Today was my final day at the palace.  
I was in my room, It was empty so unusal.  
Yukio i heard my father call. Coming! i shouted.  
I took one last look at myself in the mirror.

I looked so differnt. I walked downstairs, to see all the maids,  
butlers and everyone who worked at the palace,  
my mother,my father,my brother and Anita all to say goodbye to me.  
"Goodbye" i said hugging all the workers, some of them were actually crying,  
i was born here and i was close to everyone.  
They all took care of me when mother and father could not.  
I hugged my mother and father.  
"My little girl is leaving already" my father said hugging me.  
"I'm already 18 father" i said to him.  
I'll try to vist as much as possible.  
We heard a honk,which ment my ride was here.  
I was about to go when i heard a cough.  
"Not saying good-bye to me?" my brother said.  
I instantly ran to my brother hugging him  
"Bye Chris" i said into his chest.  
"I'll miss you the most" i whispered into his ear.  
I heard him laugh. "Bye pup, Vist soon alright" he said with a smile.  
I nodded and gave Anita a hug.  
"Taylor is on her way to your house,  
she will teach you everything" I pulled away from her.  
"Thank you Anita, I don't know what i would've done without you.  
Your welcome,Now go on and have fun. she said pushing me towards the door.  
I gave everyone a wave goodbye and headed towards my new home.

My mother and father have bought me a beautiful house on the beach, i got out of the car and walked up to it.  
"wow" i said to myself. This house is amazing! I got my bags out of the car,Yes, I had to get my Own bags.  
Not a princess i first walked in i was surprised when i saw a T.v there.  
I have never wacthed Television before.  
I walked into another room which seemed like a kicten and an dinning room.  
I decided to set my bags down there so i could got up the spiral stairs to go check out the bedrooms.  
There are serval bedrooms in this house.  
I heard and knock on the door and when i opend it a girl was standing there.

Hi she said holding out her hand "I'm Taylor Thorn, Anita's friend".  
Hi i said shaking her hand. I'm yukio hoshina. I let her in.  
"Woah!" "You're living alone" I nodded, Sadly, yes. I wish i had someone to live with but i have no friends.  
"But,Hey you got me" she said pointing to herself. I laughed a little. "You're funny". We talked a little after that.  
She's told me about her family. Her mother's name was Melissa, and her father's name was Jack.  
She also had a little sister named Angel and a older brother named Kyle.  
"How about you" she asked me.  
"Well My mother`s name is Ririchiyo and my father's name is miketsukami  
I have an brother named Chris who is married your friend Anita. i said to her.

How about your childhood she asked.  
I sighed, should i tell her? Well i guess so.  
"When i was three mother and her friend Anne  
would always be at the palace. Mother never allowed me friends,  
Expect for Anee`s son Gaara. Gaara was my only friend, well besides Chris.  
The three of us were really close.  
When we were four, we had to start school.  
Gaara`s mother wanted to into a All boy`s school,  
but instead he asked if he could take classes at the palace.  
Anne objected but since My mother liked Gaara she allowed it.  
She nodded, "Sounds like you guys had fun" We did. Until it came to when we were 15.  
Gaara also did highschool work with Chris and I and finished when we were 15.  
Gaara had other friends besides Chris and i. One day, we were all in Chriss room talking.  
Gaara went to use the washroom and left his phone. While he was in there, he got a little message  
from a friend. I looked at it and it said "Wow from the way to describe her,Yukio seems like an ugly peice of shit.  
I saw concern in Taylor`s eyes. "It really hurt for me to see that" I looked through the other text messages he sent.  
They were saying a bunch of terrible things about me.  
Once Gaara came back i threw his phone at him and ran out of the room and into mine.  
I didn't come out for days "I felt a tear run down my cheeks"  
but i know there is no need for me to cry. I mean, he was out of my life forever.  
Right?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry Taylor said looking down.  
I-I didn't know it was terrible. I shook my head,  
No worries the past is the past. She gave me a hug,  
Well you have better friends now. You want to go  
get some coffee or something? I looked back at my bags,  
I still have to unpack. Oh yeah, you have to unpack, Taylor said.  
How about i help you i smiled, You don't have to, you can go get coffee  
and bring something back for me and then i'll be done. She nodded and went out the door.  
I took my bags up the spiral stairs and set them in my room, and i started to unpack.

After about half an hour,I was done unpacking.  
Taylor still wasn't here so i decided to play around with my phone.  
I laid down on my bed and went through it.  
I looked at all the music that was put in it.  
Their were songs by The wanted,Justin beiber and many more.  
But one band caught my eye or should i say ears.  
It was a band called five ninjas.  
I was about to listen to them again, when  
i heard a knock on the door. When i opened the door  
i saw Taylor with two cups in her hand.  
She handed me one. Thanks i said getting the cup  
and walking back into the room. I climbed up the ladder  
to my bed and sat down. "Do you know who five ninjas are?"  
i asked Taylor who was sitting down on the other bed.  
I saw a creeper smile appear on her face.  
She got her phone out,which looked alot like mine but black  
and she started to go through it.  
"Come here" she said smiling.  
I did as i was told and she showed me a picture  
of five boys.

Cute aren't they? she asked me.  
I have to admit , yes they are i confessed.  
She pointed to the one in the middle. "This one  
is my favorite his name is Kiba inzuka. She sighed and fell  
onto the bed. She snuggled into it.  
This bed is so comfy, she said into the bed.  
It's yours if you really want it. i put my hand over my mouth.  
Had i said that out loud? She looked up at me.  
Really? i just nodded,I'm sure Mother wont mind.  
"Wow! I've been looking for a place to move since forever!"  
she said hugging me. When can i move in she asked.  
Whenever you want i said smiling.  
How about tomorrow she asked me.  
I nodded , Sounds great, Thanks yukio! she said hugging  
me again. I laughed , "So you're a hugger?" Hehe~ Yes she said blushing.  
So you like five ninjas she asked me.  
I nodded, May i see your picture again, i haven`t got a good look at it.  
she handed me her phone. The boy with blonde hair was pretty  
cute, so was the one beside him.  
The one in the middle was taken by Taylor so i  
couldn't like him. That left the two on the right.

The one beside Kiba was pretty cute but the guy on the end seemed similar to her childhood broken heart.  
What are there names i asked her.  
Okay so the blonde one is Naruto, the one beside him  
is sai. The one on the other side of kiba is sasuke and beside him  
is gaara. she said pointing to each one. My eyes widen, his name was gaara too.

I was about to ask her more questions when her phone rang.  
"Wait a sec" she answered her phone.  
Hey i got to go home,my mother wants me she said.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow!" i said to her.  
Bye she said walking out of the room.  
After she left i began to think about the gaara from five ninjas.  
Could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since I've moved into my house.  
Taylor now lives with me, and we've become best friends.  
My brothers wedding is in a couple months today, Taylor ,Anita and i are going to  
look for some bridesmaids dresses.

We booked an appointment at a fancy dress store.  
Taylor and i are modeling the dresses that Anita pick, and  
she decides if she likes it or not. Taylor and i have tried on 3 dresses so far.

What do you think? Do you like it? Anita asked me.  
I smiled and shook my head, if you like it then i like it  
it is your wedding after all i said to her, She smiled  
Thank you for not being picky,I just want to make sure you feel comfortable.  
To be honest i wasn't comfortable in any dress Anita picked out so far but for them I'll do it.  
Before i could say anything Taylor came out in her dress.

I saw a big smile appear on Anita's face.  
You like it Taylor asked. Anita nodded. I sighed.  
Finally No more dresses. We duck our heads so no one would  
recognize us, and we went to pay for the dresses.  
Before we handed the lady the money , Taylor said . Wait yukio still hasn't tried it on!  
Don`t worry Anita said handing the lady the money. I'm sure she will look wonderful i smiled at her and she smiled back.

We were now back at the palace.  
I walked into the dinning room finding my mother there.  
"Hello, mother!" i said hugging her.  
"Oh, Yukio just in time" she said hugging back.  
I pulled away from the hug. Just in time for what?  
A surprise! she said walking into the lounge.  
I fallowed her and found my brother sitting there as well.  
Hi, Chris! i said giving him a hug.  
Where is Anita? i ask, Upstairs he replies.  
Mother sat on the couch across from us.  
"As you know,many people will attending your wedding" Mother said to Chris and he nodded.

Well,I got in touch with a popular British band that could play at your wedding reception,  
and guess what? Mother asked smiling like crazy.  
What? Chris and i asked at the same time.  
"Well, it may be easier to show you" she said getting up.  
Boys? She called out. Five boys walked into the room.  
They all stood in front of us.  
"Do you know who this is?" Mother said pointing towards  
one boy. He seemed so fimilar . Then it hit me.  
Ah- Your five ninjas i said. The boy face palmed himself.  
"Yes, Yes this is five ninjas but do you know who this is" she said.  
"Yeah your... uh-... Gaara... what was your last name again? i asked.  
"Sand " he said looking me in the eye.  
Sand. That is a name i haven't thought about in a long time.  
"Gaara?" my brother asked. Gaara smiled and nodded. "i'll leave you guys to catch up"  
Mother said getting out of the room. My brother instantly got up and hugged him.  
I missed you Chi" Gaara said hugging back.

One of the boys coughed and gaara pulled away from the hug.  
Oh this is Niall,Sai,Kiba and sasuke My best mates. Gaara said.  
"These are my best childhood friends Yukio and Chris.  
I am not your friend i spat at him, He looked hurt.  
Yukio look about what happened befo- i cut him off, Look my life just  
got better and i do not need you to make it miserable again. You've done  
enough to hurt me in my life, and i do not want to get hurt.  
I waked out of the room and ran upstairs to my brothers room where  
Taylor and Anita Are. I didn't bother knocking and just ran in and started to cry.  
Taylor and Anita instantly ran up and hugged me.  
"Yukio what on earth happened? Anita asked.  
"He's here" i sobbed, Who? taylor asked. Gaara! i sobbed quietly.  
I felt taylor tense up. Who is Gaara Anita asked.  
Taylor pulled me up and made me lie down on my brothers bed.  
I fell asleep to the sound of Taylor explaining everything to Anita.

When i woke up Taylor and Anita were still talking in the room.  
I kept my eyes closed and tried to fall asleep again.  
How do you think she will react? Anita asks. Well now i have to eavesdrop.  
Well her childhood Enemy will be staying in her house for the next couple months  
till the wedding so no duh she will be pissed Taylor said to her.  
I instantly jolted up, what!? i asked them.  
They both looked at me then looked back at each other.  
They had a bit of sympathy in there eyes.  
"Gaara and his band are staying at our house till the wedding" Taylor said to me.  
Knowing my mother,she probably made this happen so we could bond.  
But there is one problem i do not want to bond with Gaara or his band.  
I tried my best to move on and forget about him,but just a close to erasing him  
from my life forever, he shows up again. "They're already here" Anita said.  
I looked up,"I have to go home Now!" I run out of the room and to my house.

It took me about five minutes to run here.  
I took the keys from the doormat, because i forgot my purse at home, and opened the door.  
To my surprise, Everything was the way i left it.  
I walked upstairs cautiously and looked in my room.  
I took a look in the room with four bunk beds and found a boy on his phone.  
"Hi my name is Sai" he said holding out his hand to shake.  
Yukio i said shaking his hand. If you are looking for the others, Gaara is in the room  
next to this one and the rest of the boys are somewhere on the beach he explained.  
"Thanks, I thought i should introduce myself to everyone" i said walking away.

I walked out onto the beach.  
I saw three boys in the water and i went up to them.  
You're Yukio right? the blonde one asked me.  
"Yes,and i think your name is naruto right?" i asked back.  
He nodded and shook my hand.  
This is Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto said pointing to the other boys.  
"Hello,thanks for having us. We promise not to be a burden. Kiba says bowing.  
I gave him a weird look, then i remember i was a princess.  
"Don't treat me like a princess , treat me like a best friend okay? i asked them.  
"Okay" Kiba said smirking.  
Before i could say anything else he and sasuke tossed me into the salty water.  
"Thanks" I said standing up.  
They were all laughing, "you guys watch your backs!" i said mysteriously.  
and walked back to house. I instantly went up to my room and grabbed a towel, and took a shower.

A couple minutes later i was done,I decided to change into my Pj's now since it was seven.  
I walked downstairs and bumped into someone.  
It was naruto, Hey Naru i said to him. He smiled at the nickname.  
Hi i was just about to tell you, Gaara made dinner. I nodded and fallowed him downstairs.  
I found all the boys sitting at the counter eating some pasta.  
"Hello" Kiba said stuffing his face with spaghetti.  
"Hi" i said taking a seat next to sai.

So are you guys staying for the wedding i asked them.  
Yes all the boys said expect harry.  
He was just playing with his food.  
I took a bite of it,it was really good.  
"How is it?" naruto asked. "Fine" i said quietly.  
I remember when we were 12, instead of the maids making me food,  
I would always ask Gaara to cook for me cause his food was the best.

Everything was silent until i heard the door open.  
"Hey!" Taylor shouted from the door.  
"Hi" I shouted back,"Did you bring my bag?" "Yeah" She said walking into the room.  
She froze when she saw the boys. "Boys, this is Taylor" I said motioning towards taylor.  
"Taylor this is five ninjas" i said. "H-Hi" she said.  
"You guys didn't go in our rooms yet right? she asks.  
I started to laugh remembering all the posters she had up beside her bed.  
"Uh- excuse me for a moment!" she ran up stairs.  
I couldn't stop laughing for the rest of dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on my bed listening to music.  
All I've been thinking about was what happened between Gaara and i.  
Earlier he tried to apologize but i don't know if i ready to forgive him.  
But on the other hand,Everyone deserves on the second chance, or at least a chance to explain.  
My thoughts were interpreted when Taylor came out of the bathroom.

"What's up" she asked me tying her hair in a messy bun.  
"Nothing" i said casually. She gave me a "seriously" look, and i sighed.  
"I'm thinking about Gaara" i said taking off my ear phones.  
Taylor climbed up to my bed and sat in front of me.  
"Do you love him" she asked. "No i hate him" i said sternly.  
"Did you used to?" she asked me again. I sighed and i nodded.  
I had a HUGE crush on Gaara when we were friends.  
I guess that's why it hurt so much when i saw what Gaara said about me.  
"Then why don't you forgive him" Taylor asked me. "I don't want to!" i said getting a little angry.  
"He obviously doesn't care about me anymore,i mean, he hasn't even spoken a word to me since i got home"  
I felt tears threatening to fall down my face. "But didn't he try to apologize?" she said calmly.  
Wow,she knows how to handle these situations. "Yes" i said quietly "but i'm not ready to forgive him".  
Taylor just nodded and climbed down the ladder of my bed and climbed into her own. "Good night yukio" she said to me.  
"Good night" i said closing my eyes. But at the moment out busted open our door. Taylor and i both screamed.  
"Calm your carrots people! It's just us!" a fimilar voice said it was kiba's voice.  
Taylor flicked on the light and there stood Sasuke,naruto,sai and kiba in there Pj's.  
"You forgot to say goodnight to us" Kiba said pouting. Taylor giggled and got up out of her bed and hugged them all.  
"Good night" she said to each one as she hugged them. Then the boys climbed my ladder up one by one and gave me a hug.  
When it was Sai's turn, he handed me a note,he smiled,then got off my bed. On the note it said,

Dear yukio  
What did i do to make you feel so miserable? I have no idea.  
When i left that day apparently i made you feel sad.  
I couldn't stop thinking about you. Please just tell me what I've done wrong and give me a chance to explain.  
-Gar 3 P.s I miss you like crazy.

By the time i was done reading the letter,i felt a couple tears escape my eyes.  
Not happy tears, or sad tears but angry tears. After all this time, he doesn't even know what he did.  
I looked back at what he wrote,He put Gar. Gar was my nickname i made for him,  
when we were little . I didn't really make it on purpose.

****Flash Back****  
I was swinging on the swings in my backyard,and being the crazy four year old i was,i decided to jump off while it was high.  
I didn't exactly land properly,i landed on my bottom. "Are you okay?" a voice asked me. I didn't look back at who asked,but i just nodded.  
I stood up and dusted the dirt of my dress. I turned around,and was now face to face with a boy. He looked by age with straight hair.  
"Hello" i said holding out my hand. "I'm yukio". The boy just stood there staring at me,Like he was in some kind of trance. "Um,hello?" i asked waving  
a hand in front of his face. He still didn't move. "What's your name" i asked,trying to make him talk. G-G-Gar-Gar he Said. "Well nice to meet you Gar" I said grabbing his hand and shaking it.  
"Yukio!" I heard someone call from behind. I was Mother and another lady. "Oh, so i see you've met Garold" My mother said to me. I shook my head, Oh no mother,  
I do not know a Garold. But this is Gar. I said gesturing towards Gar. My mother and the other lady laughed. "This is my son Garold, He isn't really used to talk to girls. The lady explained. But he talked to me  
earlier ,He asked me if i was okay when i fell i said. "He probably got nervous when he looked in your eyes, The lady said smiling. I took a look at Gar, he was really red.  
"Well this is my friend Anne and her son Garold" My mother said. "They'll be here quite often".  
I did the routine i was taught and bowed before Anne and her son Garold. "Mommy why is she bowing" i heard Gar say. Anne looked at my mother.  
"I'm sorry about Garold" she said she turned to me. "Instead of Garold you can call him Garry" Garry shook his head. "No she calls me gar" "But only she can" Anne and my mother laughed.

We spent the rest of the day playing with Chris in the backyard while mother and Anne talked, and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
Well at least he made the mistake and ruined it. I feel asleep to memories i made with My brother and Gaara.

Gaara's P.O.V.

"Hey" Kiba,naruto and sai said walking into our room.  
We were sharing the room with four bunk beds while Sasuke got his own. "Hey" i said quietly.  
'Did you give it to her" Sai nodded.  
"She will forgive you sooner or later mate" Kiba said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I dug my face into my hands,"i just wish i did what was wrong!" i yelled.  
When i looked up all the boys were staring at me. 'I'm sorry" i whimpered. "It's alright Gazza" Sai said.  
"Why don't you get some sleep,you look stressed" Naruto shoved him. "No duh he's stressed" he whispered a bit to loudly.  
"Yeah, i guess it'll help" i said. "Alright night lads" Naruto said jumping into bed. 'Night" everyone else said at the same time.  
I fell asleep,Praying that Yukio would forgive me somehow.

I miss her like crazy.


End file.
